


Heroes on the job   (Part 3 of The Princess and Spider)

by Vrafter



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Love, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Fluff, Superheroes, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: (Part 3 to the Princess and Spider.)Shuri and Peter run into some trouble upon making it the auditorium. They team up to take on this problem together.(Make sure you read part 1 and 2 before reading this part. Part 4 coming soon. Thanks for reading.)





	Heroes on the job   (Part 3 of The Princess and Spider)

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna take awhile for part 4 so standby for that guys lol

Shuri came out the Principal's office with a confident smile on her face. Peter stood up and looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

“Looks like it went well. Your shining brighter than Mr. Stark’s new bug suit… by the way, what's up with that new design?” Peter said as he walks her towards the auditorium.

“Stark said he wanted his suit to be more sufficient and necessary for future threats of the extraterrestrial type so I installed a wing feature on his suit just in case his flight feature fails on him. It took hours to put it in. SOMEONE could have been helping me if he wasn't too busy fanboying over Tony and my brother.” Shuri said as she crossed her arms, taunting Peter who softly pushed her.

“Hey, it's not that often you see Iron-man and Black Panther in the same room. Besides I was admiring your work and I have to say… nice" Peter said as he looked at Shuri up and down. It's obvious that Peter has a crush on Shuri and she knows it but she doesn't mind. She enjoys his company. They could make for a good couple one day. After a few more steps, they make it to the auditorium. 

“Well damn…. this is bigger than I thought. How many seats are in here?” Shuri asked.

“About…. one…. thousand?” Peter said as he looked behind him towards the hallway and quickly moved his head around like he's looking for something. He heard two random voices off in the distance. One of them in a terrified voice and the other one in a aggressive voice. It doesn't sound too good.

“Pete? What's up?” Shuri asked walking up to Peter and looked at the direction he was looking at. Peter puts a finger over his mouth to tell Shuri to be quiet. He waves for her to follow him. Shuri nods and side by side, they quietly walked down the hallway until they got to the girls bathroom. They crouched down by the bathroom door and puts their ear on it. They can hear a young girl pleading for a guy to get away from her. Rape…. assault… who knows but its not good either way. Shuri was about a second away from busting down the door to kick his ass but Peter held her down. They still don't know the story behind these two. They need to lay low for now until they get more information.

“Why? Why are you doing this Alex?” The girl pleaded in a trembling voice. They can tell the girl was honestly scared and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to find help.

“Why?!? You dense bitch! Year after year, I worked and studied my ass off to become the top of my class yet somehow you always score higher than me. Everyone kisses your ass while I get NOTHING… not even a good job from our professor. Your “Little miss perfect”. The world just somehow revolves around you. Oh Kinzie can do this… Kinzie can do that.. KINZIE CAN GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE FOR ALL I CARE! You are nothing but an attention whore.” The guy named Alex said with his voice getting louder after each sentence. Peter and Shuri was getting more anxious as each second past. This is about to get out of control quickly. 

“Maybe if you wasn't so mean to everyone… AGGHHH...UUUUUUU!” Kinzie was gasping for air due to Alex assuming to choke her.

“Mean?!? I'll show you mean when I'll rape you.. and you better not tell anyone” Shuri and Peter heard a huge thud sound as it sounded like Alex threw Kinzie down and is now proceeding to sexually assault her. They have heard enough. It's time to stop this asshole. Peter and Shuri stood up and looked at each other with a determined look on their face. Peter counted to three before him and Shuri busted through the door to see Alex on top of Kinzie. Shuri got even more angry just from seeing this act on a defenseless girl.

“What in the hell do you guys want? Get out of here before I beat y'all asses too!” Alex said getting off of Kinzie and walks towards Shuri who was ready to fight. 

“Try me bitch!” Shuri said as she took off her heels to fight. Peter stood by her with his fists clenched. He was ready to fight side by side with her. Alex slowly approached Shuri to get into hitting range and launched at Shuri with a punch but Shuri grabbed his fist, gave him a quick gut punch and kicked him into the lockers behind him. Alex came at her again but this time, Peter stepped in. He grabbed Alex’s wrist and turned it in the opposite direction to temporarily stop him, turned his body around and gave him a good roundhouse kick that sent him flying again into the lockers. Shuri gave Peter a high five before they went back into their fighting stance. Alex stood up, trying to catch his breath from that deadly kick. He looked at them and shook his head with aggravation as he ran out the girls bathroom as fast he could. Peter ran out the bathroom amd chased him to make sure he was gone for good while Shuri went to go check up on Kinzie to make sure she is ok. 

“Are you ok hun?” Shuri said as she helps Kinzie back up on her feet. 

“Yeah… yeah I think I'm ok. Thank you for saving me. That was scary….” Kinzie said as she gave a Shuri a hug and held onto her a minute. Shuri gave her a hug in return letting the moment go on just a bit more longer. 

“So this is what Peter feels when he saves people….this is a cool feeling. I can see why he loves what he does… what a guy." Shuri thought to herself before she released her embrace of Kinzie.

“Kinzie… listen to me. Go to the principle and tell him about this immediately. An act like this is nothing to take lightly. That Alex guy needs to suffer the consequences. Stay there until schools ends you hear me?” Shuri said as she looked eye to eye at Kinzie who is trying to fight back tears. Kinzie nodded and went outside the bathroom, looked both ways and than made her way for the principal's office. Shuri brushed herself off and puts her heels back on. Peter then comes back with satisfied look on his face. 

“What happened to that Alex guy?” Shuri asked.

“Oh him? He was so scared of me that he accidentally ran into Mr. Morita. This isn't the first time he had a bad experience with Alex. Let's just say.. he's gonna be in more trouble than Loki did after he got owned by the Avengers.” Peter jokingly said.

“Hell yeah he is. I told Kinize to go to him immediately. Good timing too. Good job Spidey.” Shuri said she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh no. I should be telling you good job Shuri. You kicked ass back there.” Peter said as he turned red from shyness. 

“Thank you. It was nothing..” Shuri said as she looked back at Peter. Both of them started at each other for a minute trying to read each other minds. Their eyes lingered onto the other’s lips and than back up to each other’s eyes. Peter puts his hand on Shuri’s cheek going in for a kiss until the bell suddenly rang. 

“Oh shit...I forgot… Mr. Morita told me that after the bell rings, i have ten minutes to prepare my speech before the student body arrives. We have to go!” Shuri said panicking, reaching for the door and ran as fast she could towards the auditorium 

“Oh crap… oh crap! I'm right behind you.. Run forest run! ” Peter said jokingly as he ran after Shuri towards the auditorium.

“Shut up!” Shuri said as she laughed at Peter’s joke. Both of them are loving their moments together and they want more of these moments as the day goes on.


End file.
